It Ended With 'I Love You'
by TeamKlaineAllTheWay
Summary: When Kurt is put in a Coma, Blaine promises to visit him every day, which he keeps. He talks all night every night, each day having a different story but they all have one thing in common: they end with 'I Love you'. As the days go own Blaine's hope of survival wears but little does he know Kurt could hear everything he said... Genre 3: Humor
1. Prologue

**A Klaine romance so please review. Enough said.**

**Prologue**

Blaine had loved Kurt since the day they met and he never wanted to let him go. Kurt was always in his head, nothing else. But that one call from Burt would change everything.

Blaine was watching Grey Anatomy in his living room and minding his own business. His iphone began to buzz, making the whole couch vibrate slightly.

"Now really? It's just getting good..." He moaned before picking it up. He unlocked to find Burt was ringing him.

"Hmmmm..." He wondered.

"Hello?" Blaine answered.

_Blaine it's Burt._

"Hey Burt."

_You need to come down to the hospital now._

"Oh my god, why?"

_It's Kurt._

"What happened?"

_Just come down to the critical state ward as quickly as you can. Say my name at reception and they'll let you in._

"OK, I'm on my way."

Blaine stood up and grabbed his jacket before He left the house with no explanation to his parents. He slammed the front door and got in his Ford, and began to drive like a maniac.

"God, I'm gonna have so many points of my license tomorrow..." He grumbled.

Blaine arrived at the hospital ten minutes later. He parked his car in a dodgy position before running to the ward. He walked up to the receptionist how looked up and smiled.

"Are you here to see someone?" She asked.

"Yeah, Kurt Hummel. His dad, Burt said to give his name."

OK, let me just find the correct room..." She said. She looked down at her computer screen an typed for a minute before looking back up again.

"He's in Room 23."

"Thanks." Blaine said before running down the corridor.

_Room 18, no... 19... 20... 21... 22, next one... 23..._

He walked into the ward to find 4 beds full of injured men. He could see Burt at the back of the room and he walked over to him.

"Hey." Was all Burt said.

Blaine looked down and his broke in two. Kurt was on the bed and he looked asleep, but Blaine knew this wasn't true. Kurt had cut and bruises were all over his body, making Blaine cringe. He looked over at the heart rate monitor to find Kurt's heart beating a at a dangerously low pace. Blaine slumped into the chair next to the bed and turned to Burt.

"What happened?" Blaine as weakly.

"A car crash. They said the car was on it's side on the side of the road when the ambulance got there. Nothing broken but he got a few cuts and took a beating to his head. It put him in a coma..." Burt said sniffing.

"A coma?..." Blaine turned to Kurt and held his hand, "Kurt, I love you to my hearts content. I will come here every day and stay by your side until you wake up, even if that takes 20 years. That's a promise... I love you..." Blaine began to cry.

Little did he know Kurt had heard every word...


	2. Day 1

**Day 1**

**Set in Pot o'gold**

**_Italics- Kurt_**

**Normal- Blaine**

_When is Blaine coming? I miss him SO much... It get's lonely in here and there's no telepathy between other people in a coma which is a real shame cos' that would of been nice, you know..._

_If you're wondering why I'm in a coma, I'll explain. After leaving Mercedes house, Karofsky and Azimio decided to wait outside for so they could "have a talk". They saw me but I got in my car quickly and began to drive. The pursued me and what they call "a car"... It looked like junk yard molded into a car shape... Geting off track again Kurt, so ANYWAY, I picked up the pace as in 20mph more and I didn't see a hole in the ground and whoops! Kurt in a mess..._

_Iit was weird. I could people talking, saying things like "Is he alive?" and "Get him out, quickly!". But the weirdest part was I could feel myself drifting away. To where? I don't know but then I heard someone shout "Clear!" and it was a blur. It was like they had sucked me back down to earth._

_So anyway that how I got all these cuts and bruises-_

"Hi Kurt." Said Blaine.

_Blaine's here!_

"How's it going?"

_Pain. Lot's of pain._

"That's great Kurt, I'm glad you're getting better."

_You seriously have no clue, do you?... Wait, is he making a conversation up?_

"So someone new joined Glee Club today."

_What? I missed it? Damn..._

"His name's Rory Flanagan-"

_I bet he's Irish._

"- He's Irish."

_I'm psychic... I wonder if he's a leprechaun? Joking! Joking..._

"Britney thinks he's a leprechaun..."

_Not really that exciting, we all saw it coming._

"He's a really good singer but everyone keeps picking on him saying things like "Go back to Mexico"... And I swear I saw him singing 'It's Not Easy Being Green' to himself and he was walking down the corridors in slow motion-"

_Don't we all do that?_

"-But I think we all do that..."

_Not just me who notices it..._

"And Santana and Britney have just left for Shelby and The Troubletones... Mercedes persuaded them..."

_What? Mercedes! Why?_

"But that's not my problem today..."

_Oh Blainey, what's wrong?_

"See the thing is, Tina had started to cry about Mercedes, and then Rachel started blabbing on about her council campaign..."

_Does she know how to shut her mouth?!_

"... and god can she talk. So after Santana shouted at her in Spanish, Finn was told us all to stop fighting..."

_He thinks he's the boss Blaine, get used to it..._

"... and all I did was back him up and he had a massive fit at me... I don't even know why..."

_Blaine, don't get upset..._

"I don't know..."

_When I get out of here, I'll going to talk to Finn._

"Oh right! I have good news! The musical's back on!"

_Yes! I can't wait to get in my Officer Krupke- Oh right, Coma._

"I wish you could be in it... You were an awesome Officer Krupke in rehearsals..."

_Blaine, I'm not in pain because of the accident..._

"I really miss you Kurt... Not hearing your voice is killing me, I wish you'd answer me..."

_But I can hear yours! I want to talk to you SO badly but that's just not gonna happen..._

"I have to go Kurt. I'll see you tomorrow. Remember..."

_Yes?_

"I love you."


	3. Day 2

**Day 2**

**Set in The First Time**

_ 'Cause we got the beat, we got the beat, we got the beat, yeah- _

"Sup Kurt?"

_Oh nothing really, just stuck in a coma..._

"That's nice..."

_Blaine, Sweetie... STOP MAKING UP CONVERSATIONS._

"Rehearsals were on today... Artie made me and Rach feel really uncomfortable..."

_He makes us all feel uncomfortable... Why?_

"...It's because when me and Rach sang 'Tonight' he stopped us and questioned us on are... sexual status..."

_..._

"Because the song is about... sex... And apparently we weren't "realistic" enough."

_Is he that ignorant?..._

"Anyway, he said we need to have intercourse if this performance is gonna be good... Rachel got all panicky and went running off to Finn and I just stared at him and said 'Not gonna happen Artie...'

_Blaine seems upset... I'm holding your hand in my head, Blaine! I want to hold your hannnnd- Not now Kurt._

"So afterwards we were asked to find people to invite to our performance... Please don't hate on me, I know they're are competition but..."

_You did not go and invite the Warblers?!_

"I invited the Warblers..."

_Blaine! Really? There is something weird about that group! I can see blood being split!_

"They don't have the council anymore but they run by this new guy in my year... His name's Sebastian."

_Hmm... Do tell..._

"He seems... Nice..."

_Nice... Yeah I see how it is..._

"But I have to tell you something... I got coffee with him after school and he sort of hit on me... But nothing happened! Nothing happened..."

_Yeah right, that Man Whore's stealing my boy! _

"I hope you not mad..."

_Blaine, I would never be mad at you- WHAT THE HELL?! I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND. GET RID OFF HIM._

"Thank god you can't here this..."

_I think you'll find I can._

"I have to go soon Kurt..."

_Nooooooo..._

"But for now let's just forget about everything."

_OK..._

"I'm holding your hand Kurt. Can you feel that?"

_No but I wish I could! Don't let go!_

"I have to go."

Why?..."

"I'm meeting someone. Guys night out."

_Make's sense._

"I'm a star Kurt. You can't always see me but I'll ways be there. Remember that."

_I'll never forget._

"I love you."

_I love you too._

**Thank you to trinidad101894 for your helpful advice. I will keep that in mind whilst I write future chapters. :)**


	4. Day 3

**Day 3**

**Set in Mash Off.**

_It sounded like Sebastian hit on Blaine quite a lot... That asshole... Maybe I could make up a song about him..._

**To the tune of 'Eye of the Tiger'**

_Rising up, back away from the bed,_

_Did my time, took my chances,_

_Went the distance, with Blaine Anderson,_

_But Sebastian got in my way,_

_So many times, he hit on my man,_

_I wish I could punch him right now,_

_But don't lose grip of your lover, Blaine,_

_You must fight, just to keep him satisfied._

_It's the eye of the tiger,_

_It's the thrill of Kurt,  
_

_Rising up to the challenge of Sebastian,_

_And the last known guy,_

_who hit on Blaine,_

_Was punched by the guy with the eye of tiger,_

_Face to face, kissing Blaine's mouth,_

_Hanging tough, getting turned on,_

_Sebastian shows up, just at third base,_

_Gonna kill him, that son of a bitch,_

_It's the eye of the tiger,_

_It's the thrill of Kurt,  
_

_Rising up to the challenge of Sebastian,_

_And the last known guy,_

_who hit on Blaine,_

_Was punched by the guy with the eye of tiger,_

_Sebastian, hit on man,_

_He had guts, He got glory,_

_Gotta stop him, before he takes away Blaine,_

_Just a man and his will to survive,_

_It's the eye of the tiger,_

_It's the thrill of Kurt,  
_

_Rising up to the challenge of Sebastian,_

_And the last known guy,_

_who hit on Blaine,_

_Was punched by the guy with the eye of tiger,_

_Gonna kill Sebastian,_

_Gonna kill Sebastian,_

_Gonna kill Sebastian,_

_Gonna kill Sebastian._

"Hey Kurt."

_Wish he'd heard that..._

"It was a interesting day..."

_Hmmm..._

"So the class president debates were today and I read on your behalf..."

_Ahhh, Blaine! Thanks!_

"But here's the twist, Rachel dropped out of the debate and urged everyone to vote for you..."

_She didn't?!_

"We were all really shocked but I liked your part on dodge ball... Weird coincidence, The Troubletones dared us to game of it today... We lost but didn't bother us, what bothered us was Santana..."

_Suprise, suprise..._

"After Finn was knocked out she started to taunt him and the new kid Rory tried to stand up for him but all of the Troubletones hit him REALLY hard with the balls... So hard he began to bleed, but they didn't even care! They just laughed at him.

_Oh my god! Mercedes was on their side!_

"Oh but don't worry, Mercedes didn't join in and she didn't look very happy about it, by the look on her face..."

_Phew!_

"Moving on, Mr. Schue and Shelby said that the New Directions and the Troubletones had to do a mash- off..."

_What? I missed that?..._

"We went first and sang 'I Can't Go For That' and 'You Make My Dreams'..."

_Hall and Oates?..._

"And the Troubletones sag 'Rumor Has It' and 'Someone Like You'... We were better, our costumes ruled..."

_I can just see you in a mustache..._

"But here's the best part: apparently after the game, Finn had questioned Santana about her sexuality in the hallways and this girl overheard her. I think she's one of the candidate's daughter or something, which your dad's in, and he used it as a smear campaign against Coach Sue. Everyone found out and her parents didn't even know..."

_Oh my god..._

"And then after her performance, she slapped Finn right across the face!"

_No way!_

"She has to see Principal Figgins tomorrow..."

_A guess Finn saw it coming... The slap, not the smear campaign..._

"Kurt... I have to admit something, even though you can't hear me..."

_Here comes the break up..._

"Last night, when I said guy's night out... I really went to Scandals..."

_The gay bar?!_

_"With Sebastian..."_

_... THAT SON OF A BITCH._

"But nothing happened! We danced, that was it.."

_I'm gonna kick Sebastard's ass when I get out of this coma!_

"Pleassssssse don't be mad..."

_Are you really expecting to get an answer?!_

"I should probably leave... Feelin' really awkward here..."

_Awww..._

"But remember..."

_Yes?_

"I love you."

_I love you too._


	5. Day 4

**Week 4- **

**Se in 'I Kissed A Girl'**

_Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo_  
_Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo _  
_Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo _  
_Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo..._

_I'm singing in my head_  
_Just singing in my head_  
_What a painful feelin'_  
_I'm paralyzed again_  
_I'm laughing at myself_  
_Because of *N2O-_

"Hey Kurt!"

_It was just getting good..._

"Lots of news!"

_About Santana?_

"... About Santana, you dad's campaign and the elections..."

_Oh my god..._

"Good news Kurt, your dad won!"

_He did?! I'm so glad for him!_

I'm glad it was him, I mean, imagine if it was sue... Gross... Oh yeah, Santana, basically I heard that Finn said Santana's slap was really a stage slap for the effect so she didn't get excluded. Principal Figgins believed him and Santana was let go..."

_OK, now I can relax... Oh wait! The elections!_

"So Finn made it lady week where we sing songs sung by women for women, I think... I sang 'Perfect' for Santana but I don't think she really liked it..."

_I don't think she actually likes anything... Apart from bling..._

"It was a good lesson..."

_HELLO?! THE ELECTIONS!_

"Oh right, the elections!"

_THANK YOU!_

"Well theres good news and bad news... You won..."

_I did?! Oh my god, I won! But, why do you sound so sad?..._

"Your dad was called to principal Figgins office and Coach Beiste was there. They told him you'd won but they said you had more votes than there were students... Someone rigged it..."

_What?!_

"They said you were a good student, so the didn't jump to conclusions and say it was you who did it. They decided to wait until you came out of your coma until they made an inquiry about it..."

_So? What does that mean?_

"So it means that Brittany is now senior class president..."

_NO!_

"I'm really sorry Kurt, you should of won. Brittany told me to tell you you're the most "Unicorn" of all the New Directions."

_Oh Brittany..._

"But that's not it! After we finished our final song for the today's assignment, Rachel stood up and... Said she was the one who rigged it..."

_She was the one?!_

"She said she really wanted to you to win and got a bit desperate... She came forward so you would have to deal with the punishment. She's suspended for one week and its going on her permanent record..."

_Why does she always have to be like that?!_

"If you can hear me Kurt, which you probably can't, I hope you're OK... I know this meant a lot to you..."

_But I can hear you! I can!_

"I best be on my way Kurt..."

_Aww..._

"But remember..."_  
_

_A-ha?_

"I love you."_  
_

_I love you too._

**_So I'm going to making 3 more chapters to make up a week and a epilogue after but this will clash with Extrodinary Glee Christmas and if you have watched it, *Spoiler Alert* You will know the Kurt and Blaine present a christmas show. As I didn't really think it out, this makes a problem on who will be presenting with Blaine. Please review and put who you think should be a presenter and I will pick._**

**_Peace out for now :)_**


	6. Day 5

**Day 5**

**Set in 'Hold on to Sixteen'**

**Very Short chapter...**

_Sectionals is tonight and I'm missing it! Damn you Kafofsky..._

"Hey Kurt."

_Hi...God I cannot do a Ross impression!_

"I can't stay long because of Sectionals...

_Believe me, I know..._

"... But a promise is a promise. I know you can't see me, but I'm in my competition costume to save time."

_How sweet... That was not a sarcastic comment..._

"So yesterday Rachel told me that she and Finn were going to try and find someone... His name was Sam..."

_Sam!_

"So he came back today so now we have enough singers for tonight."

_Awesome. I am **so **happy. That, was sarcastic._

"We sort of... argued today, and we, I mean, _I_ got a bit pissed, so I decided to use the punching bag for a bit and Finn came clean to me..."

_What?_

"He explained why he'd been so... Snappy with me. Apparently, he was "jealous" of me and thought I was "stealing his spotlight"... Not trying to brag..."

_Yes you are. Don't deny it._

"Look, I've just checked my watch and it started in half an hour, so I have to go now. Sorry Kurt."

_It's OK Blainey..._

"But remember..."

_Yeah?_

"I love you."_  
_

_I love you too._

_God, it feels like I'm never, ever, gonna get out of this place. And by place, I mean my head..._

**Look, I'm sorry it's so short and maybe a bit rushed but I wanted a chapter out today. Sorry! Please review!**


	7. Day 6

**Hi guys! So here is chapter 8... I have decided who will be presenting the Christmas show with Blaine because NONE OF YOU answered me (Tshhhhh, SO RUDE.) Joking :)...**

**Day 6**

**Set in 'Extraordinary Merry Christmas'**

_I am missing Christmas. I am MISSING Christmas! How is this fair? Someone tell me how this is fair?! I know I said I didn't believe in you God, but allowing me to miss your own son's birthday is plain wrong. This is why I say people should have a personality test before they get their driving licenses. _

"Hey Kurt!"

_Finally!_

"I think you're getting better Kurt, your heart rate has gone back up a bit!"

_I thought something was different. I managed to imagine myself doing press-ups. That was possible a few days ago..._

"So yesterday I forgot to tell you this, and I'm really sorry you missed this..."

_Lemme guess... You were on T.V?_

"The New Directions were the characters for this years Christmas special on the local PBS station..."

_Oh my god, WHAT?! I missed that?!_

"Artie was asked to direct because I over heard to manager of the channel said he was a "Modern Day Tiny Tim..."

_But Tim could walk..._

But Tim could walk... Anyway, after reluctantly agreeing, we spent the day recording it. I was lucky enough to get to be the presenter with Mercedes. Everyone was a "guests" and Finn and Puck were the not-quite-real Star Wars characters. The new guy Rory, played Itchy the Elf and he was supposed to recite 'Frosty The Snowman' but instead he reads the biblical nativity story, which I personally thought was better. Even the Cheerios helped out..."

_This is unbearable..._

"We got to sing songs like 'Let It Snow', 'Christmas Wrapping', and My Favorite Things..."

_Please! Stop!_

"I'm sorry I'm blabbing on..."

_Yes. Yes you are._

"There was something else I was gonna tell you... Oh yeah! Mr. Schue is gonna propose to Miss. Pillsbury! Ain't that cool?"

_It is Blaine, except the fact that I WON'T be there! _

"It's a shame you won't be there..."

_Finally you get it!... Jeez, being in a Coma makes you cranky..._

"Oh shoot, I have to go!"

_Awww... Why?_

"We're all helping out at the a shelter for tonight. We're gonna serve food and sing for them..."

_I wanted to do that..._

"So see you tomorrow Kurt... Oh right, remember..."

_Remember what?_

"I love you."

_"I love you too."_


	8. Day 7

**So Kurt has been in a Coma for a week now and here is where things get interesting...**

**Day 7**

**Set in 'Yes/No'**

_Alll by myself! Don't wanna be, all by myselfffff!-_

"Hi Kurt."

_Hey Blaine._

"How you feelin'?"

_Not good. Still in a coma aren't I?_

"That's great."

_Oh not this again..._

"So the proposal! I'll tell you all about it! So long story short Sam told us he wants to win Mercedes back..."

_Yes!_

"... So he wanted a Letterman jacket but the football team was already full so he joined the only other team left was erm... Synchronized Swimming..."

_Ha!_

"And we basically asked his team if they could help us with Mr. Schue's proposal and they agreed... So when he proposed we sang 'We Found Love' and we performed this awesome routine in the pool..."

_You're SO lucky..._

"So anyway he said- Oh my god..."

What? What did he say?

"Doctor! I need a Doctor!"

What's going on?!

"HELP! SOMEBODY!"

"Blaine! What's happening!?"

"I need help!... Somebody... Help..."

Oh no it's happening again... Why is that weird feeling coming back? It should be happening! Blaine! Speak up! I can't- Oh no...

"Kurt... What's... goin... o..."

"BLAINE!"


	9. What Happened to Kurt?

**I'm sorry that the person this chapter is written in is different from the rest but if you want to understand it, that's the only way. Sorry :)**

_I woke up and I didn't know where I was. I stood up to find my self in no where. My clothing was white and everywhere was white apart from to large, gold gate doors to my left and to my right was what looked like a black vortex, hole thingy. I don't know what they're called!_

_"Hello?" I called, "Is anyone there?"_

_"Hello Kurt." Said a female voice. I spun around to see a woman standing there. She was slightly smaller that me, had blue eyes and her hair was dark blonde. Something was familiar._

_"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" A look of pain crossed her face when I said this._

_"I'm sorry Kurt, but I can't say." _

_"Why?"_

_"I can't tell you that either..."_

_"Could you at least tell me where we are?" I asked._

_"This I can tell you... Where do you think where we are?" She said, putting her hand on my back. I didn't flinch. Something felt warm about her._

_"I don't know..." I said scanning my surroundings, and something clicked, "Heaven? Have I died?"_

_"Maybe... You haven't died. But this is the passage to the end." She said pointing towards the doors._

_"What does this mean? Why am I here?"_

_"Because it's up to you whether you die today or not."_

_"What? I choose whether I die?"_

_"You go through those gates, and you have let yourself go and you can never __go back.__"_

_"Death?"_

_She nodded._

_"Or Kurt, you can turn that way, and go home" She said pointing towards the black hole, before walking over to it."_

_"Be careful!" I called. I didn't want this woman getting hurt._

_"It's OK Kurt, I can't go through here..." She said. She put her hand up and what looked like a force field stopped her hand going into it._

_"Does that mean...?"_

_"I've died. But I had permission to visit you and guide you. I can't tell you who gave me permission."_

_"What's in there?" I asked. something weird was in there._

_"A powerful source- Love. It's so powerful it can take you back to the ones you love on earth. But only if you choose to follow it."_

_"Wow..."_

_"Indeed."_

_"Thank you for showing me... Can I ask how you died?"_

_"I was very ill for the last few days I was on earth. My son and my husband kept me going until they said let go." __She said turning away and walking towards the gates._

_"Wait! Please don't go! I need to know who you are!" I yelled. Something about her I recognized._

_"I can't tell you who I am Kurt. I'm sorry. I really want to." She said putting her hand on me. Then I did something I never thought I would do. I hugged her and she did the same. This was a complete stranger but there was something unusual about here... This is gonna sound weird but she smelt like spring... Like flowers..._

_"Please tell me..." I whispered._

_She pulled away and looked me right in the eye. Tears were rolling down her face._

_"I-I just can't..."_

_I held her hand and spoke,_

_"Thank you for helping me..."_

_"I'll always be watching. I'm so proud of you..." She smiled before walking through the gates. The shut and I couldn't see her anymore. Tears were rolling down her my face now too..._

_"Who are you?..." I said quietly._

_I turned around and faced the black hole. It looked dangerous but it was the only way back..._

_"Just do it." I said before beginning to run._

_I slowly got faster and faster and when I was a meter away from the hole I jumped._

**So sorry I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger and this one as well but who do you guys think the woman was? ;) Stay tuned for more...**


	10. CPR

**CPR**

**Blaine's perspective whilst Kurt's with the unnamed woman...**

I was talking to Kurt when disaster struck...

"So anyway he said- Oh my god..." I said looking at his heart monitor. His heart rate was dropping dramatically and at a fast pace.

"Doctor! I need a Doctor!" I yelled standing up. Nobody heard.

I ran towards the ward entrance and yelled,

"HELP! SOMEBODY!"

A nurse ran up to me and said,

"What's happening!?"

"I need help!... Somebody... Help..."

"Sir you need to to calm down!"

"Kurt... His heart rate has dropped massively!"

"Oh my god! I'll go get the doctor!" Before running off.

I ran back over to Kurt who was still.

Moments later a doctor ran up to me. He had a few other workers with him and they were carrying equipment with them.

"What's happening to him?" I asked.

"Sir you need to stand back, we have to perform electric CPR." The doctor said, before walking over to Kurt and undoing his shirt.

"CPR?..." I said weakly, but doing as he asked.

"Don't worry, they have done this many times. There is nothing to panic about." Said the nurse I'd seen before.

The workers finished setting up and one said,

"Are you ready sir?"

"Yes. Turn it on now!"

The worker flipped the switch and stood back. The rest followed.

"Clear!" He yelled before pressing down with the defibrillators.

"Has it worked sir?" A worker asked.

"No, send another pulse quickly!"

He flipped the switch again.

"Clear!" The doctor shouted, "Again!"

The switch was flipped once more...

"Clear!"

I began to panic and I felt as though he'd never make it.

"I love you Kurt!" I yelled and I began to cry.

"ONE MORE TIME!... CLEAR!"

The last electric pulse was sent down to Kurt. I thought this was the end when a miracle happened...

"I love you too."


	11. An Explanation

**An Explanation.**

Kurt was awake.

"Kurt!" I yelled. I ran over to him and he was in shock.

He was breathing deeply and quickly and was blinking continually. His eyes had a look of pain in them.

"Sir, don't rush him... Let him come to his senses..." The doctor spoke quietly. I nodded and moved back.

Everyone watched him silently before spoke,

"What just happened?..."

"The doctors had perform CPR on you Kurt." I said holding his hand.

"CPR? But I didn't feel anything..."

"You wouldn't do..."

He continued to breathe quickly whilst the doctors took off all the equipment. They asked him a few questions before leaving him to rest.

"It was such a blur when I woke up..." Kurt murmured, "I remember saying-"

"'I love you too'?"

"She was right... Love can bring you back..." He whispered but I heard.

"Who's 'she'?"

"Oh... no one..." He said smiling.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah... I'm in shock but I feel better..."

"That's good."

"And thanks for visiting me everyday. It got lonely in here..."

"Thanks okay... Wait what?" I questioned. How did he know I'd been visiting him?

"This is going to sound crazy... But I could hear you when you visited me..."

"Y-you could?" I stuttered. How was this possible?

"You told me all about the Christmas show, the new guy Rory from Ireland, Sam returning, Rachel rigging the class president vote..."

I stared him with wide eyes.

"That's amazing! Wait... Does that mean you heard about Sebas-"

"Yes I did." He glared at me.

"Look about that..." I began to explain to him everything. He glared at me but he couldn't help smiling towards the end...

"I love you Kurt." I grinned.

"I love you too." He said, before he kissed me on the lips.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue****... And a very short one just to finish things off...**

So, after 3 days of care at the hospital and a lot of chocolate and visits from people, I was aloud to go home. It felt so good to get out of there. Like I said, no telepathy between other's in a coma. As I left, I felt sorry for the other's who were still in there. I felt cold when I realized that's what I was like just one day ago. My dad drove me home and we talked about weird things...

"Kurt, I'm so glad you're in the car with me right now." He said.

I just smiled at him.

"I was so scared I was gonna loose you... I just can't go through that again..."

"Dad, don't say things like that..."

"Just please, be more careful next time you're driving."

"I will dad."

I hadn't told him about Karofsky and Azimio. He'd go all Lima Heights on their ass and that's just plain embarrassing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once we reached home, I said hello to Carole and Finn before heading upstairs. I put my stuff away and lay on my bed for a while and just stared at ceiling.

"What an adventure... And it all happened on a bed... Wait that sounds wrong..."

After a while I got up and said,

"I know what to do."

I went into my dad's old room (He didn't like to use it anymore but he wanted to keep it the same) where his old bed was and mom's dressing table was. I went over to and sat down on the carpet. I smelt the air and I could smell her perfume. It made me miss her so much but I still did it. It smelt like Spring... Like flowers... Then something clicked. I stood up and looked out the window towards the sky.

"Was that you I saw?"

**So this is end and I really enjoyed writing this, it's my most popular story yet! :) Remember to favorite and review cos I love it when you do that :D Look out for new stories!**

**-xgleemakerx**


End file.
